sayarifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cellan
'thumb|left|400px'Cellan jest niewielkim państwem leżącym na północnym-zachodzie Sayari. Jest to państwo, które może pochwalić się tym, że od początku posiadało jeden ród - Dullundów. Niestety na chwilę obecną jest to jedna z niewielu jego zalet. Obecnie Cellan powoli upada z powodu niezbyt udanych poczynań obecnego króla i jego przodków oraz licznych piratów kręcących się niedaleko wyspy. Jednak mimo tych trudności królestwo jakoś sobie radzi. Dziś wciąż słychać o dawnej świetności królestwa - bowiem ono wytarza najpiękniejszą biżuterię oraz posiada najlepsze kowalstwo artystyczne. thumb|116pxGodło: '''Godło Cellanu przedstawia trzy elementy. Pierwszym z nich jest trójkąt przysłonięty przez lilię i feniksa. Reprezentuje on ziemię oraz ludzi, którzy na niej żyją. Ziemia oraz ludność są filarem państwa bez których nie mogłoby istnieć. Kolejnym elementem jest srebrna lilia oznaczająca nadzieję, która zespala ludzi i motywuje ich do przetrwania nawet najgorszych chwil. To dzięki niej królestwo ma nigdy nie upaść. Ostatnim elementem jest złoty feniks. Feniks jest ptakiem który może przeżyć wiele wieków, a gdy zginie odrodzi sie jeszcze dumniejszy, piękniejszy i silniejszy. '''Legenda: Dawno temu cały kontynent ogarnęła wojna. Była ona efektem kłótni królów. Każdy z nich chciał posiadać jak najwięcej, zabrać jak najwięcej od sąsiada. Ciągle im było mało. Cierpieli na tym najbardziej obywatele. Podniesione zostały podatki podczas gdy pola trawiła zaraza. Jedzenie stało się zbyt drogie. Matki były zmuszone zabijać swoje dzieci żeby nie cierpiały głodu. Jednak te, które pozostawiały swoje dzieci przy życiu same cierpiały głód oddając prawie całe jedzenie pociechom. Wojna trwała pięć lat, a przyniosła ze sobą takie zniszczenia jakby trwała dziesięć razy dłużej. Pewnego dnia wśród mieszczan jednego z królestw na północy zjawił się Podróżnik. Nikt nie wiedział skąd się wziął. Próbował on przekonać mieszkańców do opuszczenia miasta. Do podążania za nim do nowej krainy. Na tą wieść starszyzna nie zareagowała najlepiej. Kazała wygonić Podróżnika. Jednak on wrócił następnego dnia. Mieszkańcy chcieli postąpić identycznie jednak na ziemię spadła kropla słońca, która przemieniła się w Feniksa. Ptak nakazał im wysłuchanie i wyruszenie z Podróżnikiem, a trafią na obfitą ziemię. Nakazał też zebrać ludy innych napotkanych miast bowiem kraina miała być dla każdego, kto pragną pokoju i życia. Wyruszyli następnego dnia. Przemierzali krainy. Wieść o migracji dotarła do króla jednego z nadmorskich państw. Nie spodobało mu się to, więc gdy mieszczanie dotarli do jego kraju nakazał ich wybić. Nadeszło to niespodziewanie. Podróżnik widział jak jego przyszły lud jest mordowany. Gdy żołnierze odeszli zostawiając nielicznych przy życiu Feniks objawił się po raz drugi. Widząc śmierć oraz rozpacz zapłakał. Gdy jego łzy spadły na ziemię wyrosły z niej srebrne lilie, rany na ciałach ludzi zagoili się, a zmarli zostali przywróceni do życia. Feniks wręczył Podróżnikowi miecz koloru srebra z szafirowym kamieniem. “Ten miecz będzie chronił ciebie i twoich braci. Zaklęta jest w nim część mojej duszy abyś zawsze wiedział, że będę przy tobie oraz przy twoich następcach.” Podróżnik przyjął broń. Gdy król usłyszał, że ludzie których skazał na śmierć żyją postanowił sam zakończyć ich życie. Wyszedł więc naprzeciw licznej grupie i rozkazał by odbył się uczciwy pojedynek o ich życie. Podróżnik został wybrany. Walka między królem a Podróżnikiem trwała od wschodu do zachodu. Król pewnym zamachem przełamał broń swojego przeciwnika na pół łamiąc tym samym błękitny kryształ. Jednak w tym momencie odłamek, który pozostał w dłoni Podróżnika zapłonął i sam pokierował się w stronę serca Króla. Od tego czasu historia przemierzyła mile i nikt już nie atakował Podróżnika i jego grupy ludzi. Gdy dotarli do miejsca skąd mieli wyruszyć czekały tam na nich łodzie wypełnione jedzeniem, bronią oraz wszelakimi dobrami przydatnymi w nowym świecie. Na łodzie weszło ponad tysiąc osób. Gdy dotarli na wyspę stworzyli tam wspaniałe państwo. Podróżnik, a właściwie Dullund stał się pierwszym władcą. Nadał królestwu nazwę Cellan podobno było to Feniksa. Złamany miecz przekół w piękny sztylet o rękojeści przedstawiającej Feniksa o szafirowych oczach. thumb|left|340pxGospodarka: Cellan to potentat na skalę światową biżuterii oraz wszelkich ozdobnych metali. Posiada też własne pola uprawne, sady czy zwierzęta hodowlane. Ludność: Obecnie królestwo zamieszkuje dwa i pół miliona ludzi. Są oni bardzo związani ze swoim krajem, raczej nie emigrują do innych. Do królestwa może przybyć każdy tak jak Podróżnik chciał. zaistniał dzięki graczce [https://www.howrse.pl/joueur/fiche/?id=3109864 ♠lilian 123♠ ]